Transformed
by Midnight Silk Rose
Summary: Insted of dragons there wolves
1. Chapter 1

here's a new story I came up with so enjoy

Today was a normal day in Berk vikings and dragons are at peace like they have been since vikings first sailed here over 300 years ago but there is still war going on between vikings and wolves. One night when the wolves were raiding the town a wolf got caught in one of Hiccups traps. Hiccup was the town screwup and never caught anything in his traps so he was not expecting to find a sleek black wolf in his trap at the cove. He thought it was dead but then it moved and its eyes snapped open. Hiccup was going to kill it but then he looked in his eyes and saw it was just as scared as he was so hiccup let it out of the trap it then immediately tackled and snarled in his face. The wolf ran off after that. When hiccup got home his father Stoick the Vast called him down and said " Hiccup I've decided to let you join wolf training." "but I don't want to fight wolves." hiccup said nervously "of course you do. You'll need this." he said handing hiccup an ax.


	2. Chapter 2

hi its me I'm sorry I haven't updated but hears chapter 2.

The next morning Hiccup made his way to the arena for wolf hunting training but, on the way he couldn't stop thinking about the wolf from the woods. When he got to the arena he was still very distracted by that wolf but, he snapped out of it when gobber started giving them instructions on how to kill wolves. "ok class! Here you will be fighting the most common types of wolves first then move on to the harder to find and more dangeres ones!" The teens erupted with cheers except Hiccup and Fishlegs who looked like he might faint. "The 5 types of wolves you will be fighting here are Nadders, Terrors, nightmares, Zippelbacks, and Gronkels." Gobber said about to pull the lever to let the wolf out. "Wait aren't you going to teach us first!" Snotlout asked panicking " I belive in learning on the job." Gobber shouted excitedly as he pulled the lever and let the gronkel out. About 20 minutes later every one was out ans getting a lecture from gobber. "A wolf will alway go for the kill." gobber told them for the 20th time that night then dismissed them. After the teens left Hiccup got a fish and a shield and left to go to the cove but, he didn't know he was being followed. "Now where are you going?" Astrid mumbled to herself as she followed Hiccup into the woods


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody I'm back so here's the next chapter but first I would like to say thanks to Lizzy for the awesome review.

Hiccup took the fish and offered it to the wolf but, the wolf saw his dagger and growled at him. Hiccup took the hint and tossed his dagger into the lake and offered the wolf the fish again. This time the wolf slowly came up to him and took the fish and at that moment Astrid arrived. " Hiccup look out!" Astrid screamed as she charged the wolf. " Astrid NO!" Hiccup called as he steped in front of her and through the ax she had into a bush. The wolf was growling now but, Hiccup knew it wouldn't hurt them." Hiccup WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Astrid shouted "

Sorry 4 the what and the shot chapter but 2 be fair my internet just got turned back on. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm back with the next chapter

"Hiccup WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Astrid shouted "Calm down you just need to calm down!" Hiccup said calmly "CALM DOWN! WHAT DO YOU MEAM CALM DOWN?!" "I mean you need to calm down you just scared him he wont hurt us." Hiccup said calmly "What do you mean he wont hurt us for Thors sake THAT IS A WOLF IT WILL KILL US!" Astrid shouted "Dos it look like its trying to kill us?" Hiccup shouted annoyed "Well no not yet but it will." Astrid said "Would you calm down and listin to me for a minute ?!" Hiccup asked "Fine 1 minute ." Astrid growled alot like the wolf that was a few feet away "Ok wolves aren't what we think they can be kind, careing, loyal, and trust worthy ." Hiccup said calmly "What are you talking about thay are thefs!" Astrid yelled. While the two teens argued the wolf was lost in thought. He was thinking of a plan to show the human with the fish and his mate that being a wolf was better than being a human "The time must be right to change them." the wolf thought

R&R


	5. sorry

hi guys I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait i know what your thinking i should be able 2 update because its summer but i cant because I don't have a computer or a labtop so i have nothing 2 type on. so if you have any ideas on what i could do please tell me


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I back with the next chapter so plez injoy! **

**I DONT OWN HTTYD**

**'The time must be right to change them.' The wolf thought to himself. While the wolf was thinking the teens hadcalmed down some and sat down and was just watching the wolf. The wolf stood up and started to walk tword them slowly. As he approached them Astrid tried to stand but, Hiccup pulled her back down. When the wolf got to them he sat down and just staired at them. Hiccup then closed his eyes and reached a hand out in front of the wolf. Hiccup was expecting it to growl, but insted it just pushed its head into his hand. "Astrid you've got to fill his fur its really soft!" Hiccup exclaimed "Ok but if it eats my hand i'm blaming you, got it?" Astrid said as she slowly reached out one of her hands to pet the wolf. The wolf moved his head so it was in both of there hands. 'This is my chance' the wolf thought to himself as he began to use a magic that only his spicies of wolf had to change the to teens into wolves.**


End file.
